


Шрамы от выдры

by kelRian



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Предупреждения: AU к серии 1.19 "Небо и земля"Краткое содержание: Рэй так долго объяснял Франческе, почему ей нельзя встречаться с Фрейзером, что она заподозрила неладное. А Рея просто раздражают шрамы Фрейзера. Ничего личного.





	Шрамы от выдры

**Author's Note:**

> Жанр: пропущенная сцена  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Бета: Ludwig14

— Привет, — натянуто улыбается Фрейзер.  
— До встречи… Счастливо, — Франческа торопится. Спешит пройти мимо.  
— Можно… можно тебя проводить до дома?.. Я думаю это…  
— Ничего. В другой раз, — улыбается она и уходит.

Франческа подглядывает, и ей совершенно не стыдно.  
Наблюдать за братцем всегда было забавно, а сейчас — забавно вдвойне. Если бы Рэй был девчонкой, а не парнем, выцарапала бы ему глаза для профилактики.  
Потому что победить в борьбе должен достойный. И достойна приза именно она, Франческа.  
Она отошла от входа в отделение всего на несколько шагов, но мужчины, занятые друг другом, не видят наблюдательницу. Они подходят к Ривьере — уродливая машина, и почему она так нравится Рэю?  
Фрейзер замялся у дверцы, но все же сел.  
Рэй почти всегда провожает его домой и частенько встречает Фрейзера утром, чтобы подбросить до работы.  
Фрейзер завелся у них в полицейском участке, как приблудившийся пёс. Не уходит, да и не пытаются его гнать.  
Фрэнни предпочла бы, чтобы он завелся у них дома, причем в ее спальне.  
Фрейзер похож на молодого бога, сошедшего с небес, чтобы поразвлечься на грешной земле. Только для бога он слишком застенчив, и скромной девушке надо бороться за свое счастье. Ничего, что Бенни одичал среди своих карибу и снегов. Такая робость делает его еще более привлекательным. Невозможно привлекательным.  
Только что с ним делать?  
Она никогда не расскажет брату о своем позоре, ведь Бен не послушался ее. Он — боялся, как насильника с ножом. Забился в угол постели, и... и они просто говорили. Обидно было до слез и неясно, что делать дальше.  
Теперь, похоже, всю жизнь оправдываться перед Рэем.  
Возмущение захлестнуло Франческу с головой.  
Брат бывал совершенно невозможным. Ну и пусть он, замкнутый, стесняющийся людей, нарочито уверенный в себе, впервые сдружился с кем-то и проводил с другом столько времени, что для личной жизни его просто не оставалось. Даже если бы Рэй познакомился с кем-нибудь, то разве бы нашел возможность вырваться на свидание? Его жизнью стал Фрейзер. Встретить Фрейзера, отвезти Фрейзера, помочь донести продукты Фрейзеру.  
Волк Фрейзера, вечные денежные проблемы Фрейзера, бесконечные расследования и обещания Фрейзера.  
Рэй растворился в нем, не замечая ничего вокруг.  
Если бы Рэй был девушкой, Фрэнни сказала бы, что он влюблен. Если бы Рэй был девушкой, она бы сказала, что Фрейзер ухаживает за ним. Вернее, дает ухаживать за собой.  
От обиды Франческа закусила губу, жалея, что наговорила брату лишнего. Ведь если он немного пораскинет мозгами, то поймет, что Бен — канадец, а в Канаде с этим проще. И, не дай бог, сложит два и два.  
Но у Рея никогда не было мужчин, иначе бы Франческа об этом знала. Рэй с удовольствием хвастался, если удавалось закрутить роман с красивой девицей. Только, похоже, молодой канадский бог был привлекательнее девиц.  
Но, с другой стороны, может, просто Фрейзеру не встречались раньше настоящие женщины?  
Франческа тряхнула головой и подумала, что ее великодушный отказ от прогулки до дома дорого ей обойдется. В этот раз Рэй может рискнуть и попробовать ухватить удачу за хвост. Если только действительно, наконец, увидит свою судьбу.  
Но, ежели братец будет слеп, то Фрэнни своего не упустит. Пусть победит сильнейший.

***  
Разговор в допросной выбил Рэя из колеи. Ему надо было выплеснуть эмоции, причем желательно на причину всех несчастий.  
— Пошли, Фрейзер, я тебя подвезу.  
Бентон замешкался, вызвав еще больший приступ раздражения, но все же согласился.  
В машине они ехали молча. Рэй вел нарочито резко, и шляпа все время сваливалась с бардачка, вызывая у водителя мстительную улыбку.  
Рэй понимал, что поступать неправильно, но ему хотелось сделать Фрейзеру больно. Чтобы тот прочувствовал свою вину.   
В чем именно был виноват Бентон, Рэй пока не осознал до конца, но уверенность в том, что именно гастролер-канадец и есть причина всех проблем одного скромного чикагского детектива, крепла на глазах.  
Поэтому, когда они подъехали к дому, и Бен, поблагодарив, попрощался, Рэй вышел из машины и сказал, что поднимется.  
Зачем поднимется? Почему поднимется? К чему вообще эти бесчисленные провожания до дома, погони за перчатками, выгуливания Дифа и нескончаемое ссуживание денег — Веккио не знал.  
Он знал только, что именно сейчас, в этот конкретный вечер, его безумно раздражает Фрейзер.  
Ему хотелось врезать, его хотелось...  
Что еще хотелось Рэю сделать с Фрейзером, воображение милостиво показывать не стало. Подсмотрев кусочек сцены, Рэй понял, что Фрейзер не одет. И что у него на груди шрам от выдры.  
Вряд ли мысль о том, что на Фрейзере не должно быть шрамов, можно было отнести к числу разумных. В любом случае, Франческа не имела права его трогать, а Рэй не имел права заниматься спасением других, пока Фрейзера избивали.  
Но если бы того парня не спасли, Бентон бы не простил Рэя.  
Получался замкнутый круг, из которого был единственный правильный выход — драка. Старый добрый мужской разговор. И Рэй поговорил вполне успешно.  
Да, ему хотелось убивать за то, что кто-то посмел пометить Фрейзера синяками. И что это был не Рэй.  
Впрочем, мысль о том, что только Рэй имеет право бить Бенни, тоже вряд ли можно было отнести к числу разумных.  
И бешенство от того, что Рэй не может так же легко и просто убрать со своего пути Франческу, тоже нельзя было назвать эмоцией, достойной взрослого мудрого человека.  
Фрейзер стоял навытяжку посреди комнаты и наблюдал. Несколько раз он облизнул свои чертовы губы, собираясь заговорить, но, ловя взгляд Рэя, молчал.  
И правильно делал. Рэй был готов ему врезать. Хотя бы за то, что Фрейзер посмел поймать себя в ловушку. И что его бы пристрелили, если бы Рэй не успел вовремя.  
Мысль о том, что Бенни могли пристрелить, когда Рэй был в двух шагах...  
Нет, эту мысль думать было нельзя.  
Презрительно смерив Фрейзера взглядом, Рэй скомандовал:  
— Раздевайся.  
Бентон заломил бровь и попытался возразить, но Рэй прервал его:  
— Раздевайся, я должен проверить, что тебе нормально обработали ссадины. Ты не обращался к нормальному врачу, я знаю. Вдруг попала инфекция, и они воспалились за несколько дней?  
Элейн — чудесная девушка, которая посмела прикоснуться к Фрейзеру. Доверять ей было нельзя, особенно в вопросах лечения. Не только сестра — все женщины были готовы прыгнуть на Бенни.   
— Необходимости обращаться к врачу нет. На мне все быстро заживет, — ответил Фрейзер, потянувшись к воротничку, не то начиная его расстегивать, не то, наоборот, защищаясь. Он так мучительно долго делал вид, что раздевается, что нервы Веккио не выдержали. Он размахнулся для короткого удара, но понял, что руку перехватили.  
Оказаться прижатым к чужой груди оказалось неожиданным.  
— Я не уверен, что новые удары помогут мне поправиться,— с убийственной серьезностью выдал Бентон.  
Рэя охватила паника. Он хотел побить Фрейзера. Но делать это, когда одно запястье перехвачено, а на поясе лежит чужая рука, было донельзя странно.  
— Я не собирался тебя бить. Я просто хочу удостовериться, что все в порядке, — с не менее серьезным лицом сказал глупость Веккио. Его сейчас уже не волновало, логичны слова или нет. Рука на поясе раздражала, мешала. Хотелось, чтобы она уже переместилась выше или ниже. — Ты мог сильно пострадать, и я не знаю, что у тебя со страховкой.  
— У меня есть страховка, Рэй, — с полной серьезностью сумасшедшего сказал Бентон и медленно разжал пальцы, высвобождая Рея из захвата. Веккио дернулся в сторону и замер, понимая, что сам сейчас стоит вплотную к Фрейзеру, чувствует запах его лосьона и совершенно никто не заставляет стоять так близко.  
— Я не такой, — оскалился Веккио, но выпад прошел мимо цели, поскольку Фрейзер, облизнув губы, спросил:  
— Не такой, как кто?  
Вопрос был с подвохом, Рэй чувствовал задницей, понимая, что это самое неуместное сравнение, которое может только прийти в голову.  
— Не такой, как Франческа, — выдавил он наконец из себя достойный ответ.  
— А-а.... — протянул Бентон, чуть качнувшись вперед. Теперь нос Рея почти упирался ему в шею, особенно если немного наклонить голову.  
— У меня большой нос, залысины и щетина, — признался Рей. Наверно так насильники-педофилы сознавались перед сокамерниками в злодеяниях.  
— Щетина это абсолютно ужасно,— сказал безупречный Фрейзер, у которого даже вечером лицо смотрелось гладко выбритым.  
Рэй даже провел носом по его щеке, чтобы удостовериться. Все равно он не помнил, в какой момент на его поясе снова появилась чужая рука, а дышать стало непривычно тяжело.  
— Ты будешь раздеваться? — Рэй попробовал собрать остатки воли в кулак, но это было не просто. Фрейзер был безупречен во всем. Даже целовался он безупречно.  
Кривоватая ответная улыбка доказывала, что и Бен чувствует себя неуютно.  
— У меня синяки.  
— И шрам от выдры, — с серьезнейшим выражением лица сказал Рэй.  
На Фрейзера было жалко смотреть, так он засомневался в себе. А Веккио чувствовал некоторое превосходство. Ведь у него не было шрамов от выдры.  
Если, конечно, его сестрица не изуродует ему лицо, узнав об этом вечере.


End file.
